Who s That Girl?
by Sthefynice
Summary: Cindy descubre que Jimmy la engaña. Pero no necesariamente, la "Otra" Tiene que ser Betty...


**Ulap...! ^^**

**Wah, que geneal..! Estoy de regreso...**

**xD!**

**pZ... Agradezco a Dios cada día por darme inspiraciones..**

**Pero, **_esto **es una de mis ideas más locas que se me había ocurrido u.u**_

_**En primer lugar, porque todo mundo va a pensar que me gusta la infelicidad, y no me extraría que algún día me nombraran como la **Reina de los Finales Infelices._

**_Pero, en fin.._**

**_Whatever, no tengo mucho que decir tampoco._**

**_Solo.. Leánlo detenidamente, traúnmense y desahoguense en el review... Creánme, siempre funciona._**

**_xD!_**

_**Ok, Tia.. Te prometí que subiría este Fic hoy.. (Ni yo me lo creo, O.O hasta me está dando chance de transpasar a la compu nuevos Fics..) Así que, Hmm.. Bueno, **disfrutarlo **no creo que sea la manera más correcta de decirlo..**_

**_But, Ok..! ^^_**

**_¿Algo más que agregar? _**

**_No?_**

**_Ah, si. Grax tambien a ls que leen mis escritoZ! ñ.ñ_**

**_Ok, empezemos, pero que conste que se los advertí.. ¬¬_**

**DISCLAIMER: **Jimmy Neutron y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon.. (Que yo tenga entendido..) Cualquier cosa que haya leído y le pasó en la vida real, es mera coincidencia...xD!

**

* * *

**

**Who´s That Girl?**

**Cap. 1: Just The True.**

Todos estos años me he convencido de algo en particular…

El amor que le tengo a Jimmy es tan grande, que daría mi vida por el… Y estoy más que segura que el haría lo mismo por mí –O al menos, eso _creía. _Pero ese no es el problema, James y yo estamos comprometidos, hemos estado saliendo desde los 16. Y ya no me queda duda que él es el indicado par mí, pero, últimamente… _Las cosas han cambiado. _El ya no es el mismo de siempre, y se ha vuelto muy distante. Por más absurdo que parezca, me preocupa, y mucho! ¿Acaso habrá otra en mi lugar?!

Muchos creen que soy algo paranoíca por creer firmemente que Jimmy me dejaría por otra.

Pero, siquiera, pónganse en mi lugar! El ahora, es más alto que yo, se ha vuelto muy guapo y enigmático, y.. Todavía sigue siendo inteligente de costumbre. Patrocina sus inventos… ¿Y yo qué?! Hasta ahora, en mis únicos 21 años, lo único que es logrado fue graduarme y ser una simple modelo! No tengo nada que darle, nada que ofrecerle… Fácilmente, el se buscaría otra chica y después… ¿En donde quedaré?!

Que me case con el, no quiere decir que me prometerá fidelidad. Porque, sinceramente.. ¡Esa palabra _ya _no existe! Cuando nos casemos, por ley estaré en la casa tooooodas las 24 horas, y el.. ¡Afuera! ¿Me entienden, verdad? En cualquier momento podría engañarme, y lo peor es que no podré verlo!

Hmm.. Tengo hambre, hora del desayuno..

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si. Eso es lo que me preocupa. Y, justo ahora, se acaba de ir a un viaje de "Negocios" como todo hombre dice…

Hace semanas, he visto repetidas veces a Jimmy y a una chica muy bonita… ¡Y gracias a Dios que no es Betty Quinlan! Esa loca, al parecer, se borró del mapa desde que me peleé con ella la última vez. Pero ahora, tengo una preocupación aún mayor.. Antes, por lo menos sabía que Jimmy podría haberme engañado con Quinlan. Y si eso hubiera sido cierto.. ¡Les hubiese partido la cara a ambos! Pero, Jimmy me engaña con otra! Lo sé, lo presiento y lo he visto! Y eso me pone… Súper mal! ¿Saben cuántas veces he alejado a Betty para que no dañe mi relación con el..??!! ¡Muchas! ¿Y, para qué?! Si me he dado cuenta de que puede engañarme con otra desde hace tiempo! Entonces.. Todo lo que yo he hecho, ha sido en vano??! Pues, de verdad, me _niego _a creerlo!

-Cindy, llegué..

Que?

-Jimmy, ¿Eres tú?

-Ps, si.. ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien?

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios insinúas? ¿Acaso crees que te engañaría?

-Oh, no. No me preocupo en eso. Es más, no respondiste la pregunta.

-¿No te importa acaso lo que yo haga, Jimmy?

-Yo no dije eso..

-Pero, lo pensaste. ¿No?

Se quedó callado.

-No…

Suspiré dolida. Fui directamente al balcón de la recámara.. Sus brazos me rodearon al instante..

-Vamos, Cindy..

-Déjame. Déjame sola.

-Siempre te dejo sola, y…

-Valla! ¿Por fin lo reconoces? –Pregunto sarcásticamente..

-Déjate de juegos! Estoy hablando en serio, y tu-

-¿En serio? ¿En serio?! Pues, yo tambien estoy hablando en serio!!

-¡No me grites!

-No tienes que darme órdenes!

-Desde luego que sí!

Intenté calmarme.

En parte tenía razón..

-De acuerdo, ok… -Sus brazos me rodearon.

-Te despertaste de malas, eh?

-No me beses… -Dije fríamente.

-¿Porqué no?

Mis ojos se dilataron…

-Tengo mis motivos. –Y con esto, me fui.

-No, Cindy, espera! (Sonó su celular) Si. ¿Qué tal, Sheen? ¿Cómo está todo..?

Me duele admitirlo, pero para Jimmy.. Siempre he sido lo último en su vida.

Siempre ha sido el trabajo, el espacio, su perro, las salidas para salvar al mundo de las estupideces que comete a diario; su laboratorio, sus amigos, y yo… Bien alejada de él. Y.. Descuidada, sola. Siempre quiero y trato de ayudarlo en todo, pero me evita.

-Bunny…

-¿Qué no puedo siquiera, estar en el jacuzzy en paz?!

Que fastidio.

-(Risas) Desde luego. ¿Te importa si te acompaño un rato?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Como quieras…

Me asusta decirlo, pero tal parece que no puedo dejar de estar con él. Y es natural.

Es natural que quieras pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con tu futuro esposo, pero.. Me inquieta. Porque, es doloroso entregarte a _esa _persona y saber después, que te engaña. Que te trata como trapo sucio que luego desecha. Que seas un plato de segunda mesa y que jueguen contigo.. Así me siento todo el tiempo y no puedo evitar… _Pensar en ello._

-Diablos, se me hizo tarde..

-¿A dónde vas?

-A una reunión…De Negocios. Sheen me llamó y no puedo faltar, es importante.

-Pero…

-Si, entiendo. Sé que esto te afecta, y…Lo siento. De veras, lo siento. Pero, te prometo que te recompensaré.

Promesas. Todo en la vida son promesas. Promesas que, no significan nada.

Tan solo son meras palabras…

-Ve. Haz lo que quieras. –Digo resignada.

-Esa es mi chica. –Me robó un corto beso en los labios-. ¿Sabes? Nuestra boda será la próxima semana… ¿Ya decidiste por fin el lugar?

-Si. En Paris. Lo más cerca posible de la Torre Eiffel..

-(Risas) Está bien, Bunny..

A veces me odio. Lo odio. Odio todo! Odio amarlo así! De esta forma! No es justo! No debería de estar pasando por esto! Pero, diablos! Odio no hacer nada al respecto! Odio sentirme tan débil estando con él! Pero… _No puedo _evitarlo.

**////Flash – Back////**

-El te engaña, tonta..

-Cierra tu boca, Quinlan!

-¿Porqué? ¿Por decirte la verdad?! Ash, por favor! ¿Crees que tu "Angelito" te es fiel?! Oh, no me hagas reir! ¿Todavía crees en la fidelidad?! ¡Que estúpido de tu parte!

**////Fin del Flash – Back////**

Lagrimas caen por enésima vez en el día.

Detesto admitirlo, pero Quinlan si que sabe lastimar a las personas…

-Hey, tranquila.. Ya voy para allá..

-¿Con quién hablas, Jimmy?

-Eh? ¡Con nadie! –Dijo colgando el teléfono.

Le arqueé una ceja.

-Creí que te irías…

-(Risas) ¿Me estas corriendo de mi propia casa? Que cosas, Cindy…

-¡No me toques!

-¿Qué te pasa?!

-Nada! ¡No me pasa absolutamente nada! ¡No tiene porqué importarme ni en lo más mínimo si me engañas!

-Ah, eso por eso? Por favor, no empecemos con lo mismo…

-Oh, claro! ¡No me quieres decir que tienes otra! Anda, dímelo Jimmy! Dímelo de una buena vez!

-Cindy, estoy harto. Y digo, _harto _de tus gritos y de tus celos enfermizos. Y si sigues así, no me das otra opción que _dejarte_…

-¿Q-qué?!

Todo me dio vueltas, me puse pálida.

Sentí que en cualquier momento, podía desmayarme…

-Mira, te lo voy a explicar…

No escuché absolutamente nada de lo que dijo. No _quería _escucharlo..

-Mírame. Lo nuestro es… _complicado. _Siempre lo ha sido, y no puedes negarlo. A veces pienso.. Qué no estas lista para estas relaciones. Quizá debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que no querías un novio y toda la cosa, porque eras joven y… ¡Entiendo! Entiendo que a veces es muy duro para ti que esté rodeado de mujeres hermosas, y que no puedas leer mis pensamientos. Y, si en serio en muy difícil para ti, lo mejor será cortar con ello entonces. Es mejor terminar…

-No. Apuesto a que esto es otra de tus mentiras para engañarme…

-Cindy, no bromeo. Es verdad. Tu decides. O terminamos y nos casamos cuando estes _verdaderamente _lista? O seguimos como estamos? Pero que conste, no voy a dejar de hacer todo lo que me guste, solo para satisfacer tus caprichos…

Estallé en lágrimas.

-Oh, claro! Piensas que tú eres un capricho…

-¡No me extrañaría ni en lo más mínimo, Vortex! Siempre deseas hasta lo imposible, y nunca te cansas de hacerlo!

-No es cierto! ¿Y, sabes qué, Jimmy? Si la cosa es así, pues bien. Opino lo mismo. _Terminamos. _Pero, no por lo que dijiste, sino porque en verdad, no vale la pena seguir contigo..

Empaqué mis cosas rápidamente…

No quería estar allí ni un minuto más…

Lo lamento. Realmente, no –

-Cállate antes de hacerte algo estúpido..

El siempre fue el Playboy de la prepa y yo no puedo negarlo, le gustan mucho las mujeres… Tanto, que cree que al alejarme de él, evitará lastimarme. Pero realmente, empeora más la situación…

-Toma. Dáselo a alguien más que si lo sepa valorar… -Le dije entregándole el anillo.

-Cindy, lo siento. Yo..

-No, mejor no hables. Háblame cuando estes _verdaderamente _dispuesto a estar en una relación…

Lo que no sirve, se bota…

Así de simple.

Aunque… _Duela._

Desearía que esto nunca pasara, pero hay que volver a la realidad.. Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen remedio.

Mantener una relación es difícil…

Pero, si tu novio es un fuck mujeriego, y si ere de las que por muchos intentos, tratas de controlar tus celos.. Diablos. Es _súper _difícil.

Estoy cansada de tanto llorar..

Cansada de tanta comodidad, de tener una vida fácil..

De que me subestimen, de amar a un verdadero idiota, de.. _todo._

Bueno, no me queda de otra,,

Pero, ¿Quién será esa chica?

Esa boba que logró acabar con mi relación, y la culpable de todas mis noches de angustia.

Esa chica que dicen que es mil veces mejor que yo, y más hermosa..

Esa que, por más que itento, no deja de rondar en mi cabeza..

Las dudas me llegan automáticamente: ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Desde cuando lo conoce? ¿Es tambien una supermodelo o acaso, tiene un mejor trabajo?

Lo que más me duele y me impacta al mismo tiempo, es que esa chica… _Vive en mi vida._

Me es un derecho, deber y obligación encontrarla.

Y saber por parte de ella, la verdad…

Y.. Diablos. De veras si que soy una obsesiva con estas cosas…

Pero hay una pregunta que me deja en ascuas, la pregunta de todas:

_¿Dónde estará? _

* * *

_**Ok.. Les dije que era.. **Raro._

**_Grax por leer.._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Kiss For all..! n.n_**

**_Atte: •••Sthefy D´Cullen•••_**


End file.
